Diavolo
by nyyya
Summary: Yaoi, 1OO51.


Título: Diavolo.

Classificação: Livre

Personagens: ByakuranxShoichi

Gênero: Yaoi, romance.

Avisos: Homossexualidade.

Desafio(s): Nenhum.

Capítulos: Um (oneshot)

Notas da História:

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Pertence somente a Amano Akira.

O título da história significa "demônio, diabo", mas para a história eu usei "demônio".

O fato de não ter praticamente nenhuma fic 1OO51 foi minha inspiração para essa fic.

ByakuranxShoichi.

-

Ele não deveria aparecer do nada, não deveria mesmo. Ele mexia com meu sistema nervoso, que droga. Ele era um demônio. Um demônio branco. Aquele olhar enigmático, aquele jeito nem um pouco formal que ele tinha tudo nele me atraia, me fascinava. Eu estava perdido e sabia muito bem disso, e ele também.

Eu estava caminhando distraidamente pelos corredores da universidade com meus fones de ouvido, cabeça baixa, quando esbarrei em alguma coisa ou em alguém.. bem me lembro de ter ido diretamente ao chão. Minhas mãos estavam em minha cabeça e eu estava pronto para xingar a coisa ou o inútil que estava em meu caminho. Aquele realmente não era o melhor dos meus dias.

- Você está bem?

- Não eu não estou bem e qual é o seu problema imbecil, não olha por onde anda não? – Meus olhos estavam presos no chão, minha irritação não me deixava fitar o ser a minha frente.

- Me desculpe, mas era você quem estava distraído o suficiente para não me ver parado aqui, Sho-chan. – Dessa vez meus olhos se arregalaram, era ele. Minha vontade era de sair correndo dali, mas parecia que meu corpo tinha paralisado. Eu sabia que não deveria olhar-lo, por esse motivo continuei com meus olhos pregados ao chão.

- Hn, quer ajuda para se levantar?

- Não preciso, eu posso fazer isso sozinho, obrigado.

Levantei-me, limpei e arrumei minhas roupas, ajeitei meus fones, nunca olhando para ele, mas eu sabia que ele estava me olhando e eu não via mais sabia que aquele sorriso estava nos lábios dele. Aqueles lábios que tanto me tentavam, eu queria poder prová-los pelo menos uma vez. E no que diabos eu estava pensando? Não eu não queria prová-los. Mas certamente é mais fácil falar, nesse caso pensar do que fazer.

- Por que não olha pra mim, Sho-chan? Não gosto disso. – Ele havia se aproximado e eu continuava com a cabeça baixa, fingindo estar arrumando alguma parte da minha roupa. - Sho-chan..? – Os lábios dele estavam próximos demais da minha orelha e eu senti minha pele se arrepiar com aquilo, parecia que ele conhecia meus pontos fracos.

- Si-sim? – Eu não podia mais ficar sem fita-lo, mas queria. O encarei e aquele sorriso estava realmente lá. Eu adorava o seu sorriso, branco.

- Assim está melhor. – Seu sorriso se alargou. - Sabe Sho-chan, eu gosto muito do jeito que você me olha. - Eu corei.

- Co-como assim? Eu te olho como qualquer outra pessoa. – Tentei disfarçar, mas foi inútil, pois isso só fez com que ele se aproximasse mais e eu desse um passo para trás me apoiando na parede atrás de mim.

- Você esta nervoso? – Falou ainda se aproximando, parando somente quando seu corpo estava a centímetros do meu. E eu suspirei. Era meu fim. - Irie.. – Ele colou nossos corpos, uma de suas mãos estava no meu rosto à outra em minha cintura apertando levemente, como se fosse uma caricia. Seus olhos estavam nos meus, fixos. Sentia minha respiração começar a ficar um pouco descompassada, sabia que aquilo era só um sentimento de antecipação pelo que estava para acontecer, mas não era como se eu pudesse evitar.

Parecia que ele queria achar alguma resposta nos meus olhos pelo jeito que ele me olhava tão fixamente, tão insistentemente, aquele olhar estava começando a me incomodar, mas isso logo passou quando vi seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso terno, parecia que ele tinha achado o que procurava.

Em um movimento calmo e lento o vi aproximar seu rosto do meu sussurrando algo sobre meus lábios que me fez corar violentamente, logo seus lábios estavam movendo-se sobre os meus e sua língua pedindo passagem, que logo foi cedida por mim. A boca dele tinha um gosto bom. Eu não queria que aquele contado acabasse nunca, mas mesmo querendo um momento eterno eu ainda precisava respirar e ele certamente também, por esse motivo nos separamos lentamente, ele voltou a me olhar e eu corei baixando a cabeça e sorrindo bobamente. Só ele me deixava assim. Incrível.

Aquelas três palavras ditas por ele antes do nosso primeiro beijo ainda rondavam a minha cabeça. Eu sentia o mesmo, e eu não precisava dizer nada, pois ele sabia, ele sempre soube o que eu sentia. Ele sabia porque eu corava cada vez que ele me lançava um olhar, do porque eu ficar nervoso cada vez que estava na presença dele, ele sabia de muita coisa, mais do que eu podia imaginar. E meus pensamentos foram cortados quando senti sua língua em meus lábios, lambendo-os, logo adentrando minha boca e iniciando um outro beijo, profundo, envolvente, quente e apaixonante. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, sentindo as suas mãos descerem e pararem na minha cintura. Estávamos no corredor da universidade aos beijos, qualquer um poderia nos pegar ali, mas aquilo certamente não importava naquele momento, pois eu estava nos braços de quem eu sempre quis estar e com a certeza de que aquele simples "eu te amo" era sincero. E aquele demônio, eu tinha conseguido domar.


End file.
